


The Fun Kind of Uncomfortable

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bonding, But the fun kind, Dismemberment, Gen, Kinda, Mild Blood, Sexual Tension, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Uninformed Consent, ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This is not what I had in mind when I agreed to help you with your tests.”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Fun Kind of Uncomfortable

“This is not what I had in mind when I agreed to help you with your tests.”

Remus grins down at him, bouncing on his heels. A circular saw is held in his hands, the blade already stained red. “Aw, come on, Lo-Book! You said yourself that you were bored—I’m just making things a little more exciting around here!”

Logan squirms on the bed, testing his restraints. Still unable to move. He sighs, wincing when he feels some of the wounds in his abdomen finish stitching themselves closed. “I would not call this _exciting_ ,” he mumbles, “more just _uncomfortable_.”

“It’s the fun kind of uncomfortable, though!”

“…That is…not the exact wording I would use—”

Remus turns on the saw, the sound of it coming to life stopping Logan short, the side flinching and instinctively pressing himself further into the bed. His grin turns sickeningly-sweet when he meets Logan’s eyes, the logical side flushed despite the defiant look on his face.

“You were saying?”

Logan huffs, not bothering to say anything.

It’s not like he’ll be doing much other than screaming in a few seconds, anyway.


End file.
